


Junk Food Heist

by moonphase9



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowdy Ruff Boys are up to their shenanigans again! But this time, are they only making things more difficult for themselves? Requested one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food Heist

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- so on deviant art I received a request to write a one shot about the Ruff Boys, but the story had to involve them being fat. I've never done a request before, and this request was pretty weird imo, so me being me I said 'yes' and created this odd little story. Make of it what you will :)

"The City of Townsville!

"Once again the people of our great city are having a wonderful, healthy, active day! We have the fanatics at the gym, hi guys! We have all the dog owners taking their dogs for walks in the park! We have the bankers running around frantically trying to solve the massive, crippling debt we're all in!

"Hahaha!

"Townsville an active hive of fun and activity-

BUT WAIT!

Who is that but-"

(Camera swings wildly before landing on three little boys)

DUN DUN DUNNN!

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!

"The kindergarten miscreants are in the food quarter of the mall shovelling food in their faces and terrifying staff! Oh these naughty siblings, will they ever be held to account for their disgraceful, avaricious crimes of greed!?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In McKings fast food joint, the three brothers, Boomer, Butch and Brick, sat greedily guzzling a pile of French fries, burgers and chicken wings.

"More milkshake!" shrieked their fearless leader Brick, waving his empty a cup. A petrified staff member, unfortunately booted out from hiding behind the counter from his colleagues, walked up to the red-head and asked what flavour he would like.

"Chocolate of course."

"Ah, I'm afraid we're all out of chocolate," whimpered the teenager. He didn't dare tell Brick that the reason why they had ran out was because the Ruffs had drunk it all.

"No chocolate, so what, I'm stuck with vanilla or strawberry?"

"W-well, I'm, erm, afraid..."

"Hey it's ok," Brick shrugged, a soft smile on his lips, "it's just one of those things. I tell you what, why don't you just go to another store and get me a chocolate milkshake from there?"

"But another one of our stores is almost a mile away," the teen began to complain before he could think.

Brick grinned evilly, "and your point is?" He lifted the teen and flung him through the roof. The last anyone saw of the poor boy was him flying through the air, little more than a distant stick figure, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Don't come back until you have my milkshake," Brick called after him, making his numbskull brothers chortle and high five one another.

After their breakfast of fries and milkshake and burgers, the boys flew off to ransack the seaside port. They pushed the other children off the various rides, so only they could ride them. Then they frightened off a hot dog vendor and a cotton candy vendor, in order to experiment with two of their favourite foods. They put ketchup and mustard of cotton candy, they put the cotton candy on the hot dogs, and all of their terrible creations they swallowed down with gusto. After that they went on the rollercoaster, in order to see who would throw up first. It turned out it was Boomer who was the first, which caused the other two to let out their own quick mocking laughs before they were violently sick themselves.

After all this activity they flew other to Pizza Cabin. They destroyed the restaurant area, seriously injured most of the fleeing customers, before forcing the staff to make them a giant pizza, complete with every meaty topping, double cheese and a cheese filling in the sides. Brick decided to declare a contest for who could eat the most, and together the boys ate the entire thing.

Finally, the boys flew to Fuzzy's cabin, stealing an entire shops-worth of sweets on the way, beating the irate Lumpkin within an inch of his life, before tying him up, throwing him into his own wardrobe, and spending the rest of the night wolfing down their stolen sweeties and chocolate.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls, who had spent most of their day wrestling with an evil leprechaun who had been masquerading as the Mayor (the girls had, of course, defeated him, and he was now rotting in a prison cell), were flying back home, weary but happy, until they saw a poor teenage boy in a McKings uniform, hanging by his trousers off the top of Townsville's largest skyscraper, weeping with fear.

The girls helped the poor boy down, finding out that his name was Eugene.

"Eugene," gasped Bubbles, "how did you even get up there?"

The boy shivered on the ground, feeling too shaky and frightened to even stand on his own two feet. "It was the Rowdyruff Boys," he wept, "I didn't have any more chocolate milkshake," he grabbed the hem of Blossom's dress and cried hysterically, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But I didn't have any more, they had drunk it all, those crazy kids!"

He burst into fresh tears, so Bubbles patted him on the head feeling sad for him, while the other girls frowned.

"You know what those stupid boys are like," gripped Buttercup, "they wouldn't have stopped there. They always take things to their most extreme."

"It's ok," replied Blossom calmly, "we'll find out where they are and exactly what they've done before teaching them a lesson."

"Will we have to fight them?" squeaked Bubbles, seriously hoping that wasn't the case; fighting the Ruffs always resulted in heavy injuries on both sides.

"No, fighting them never works, we always have to find other ways of beating them," Blossom grinned, "but luckily we have something that they seriously lack; intelligence and wit!"

The girls followed the trail of destruction the boys had left behind, from McKings, to the vendors, to the distraught staff of Pizza Cabin, to the frightened owner of the sweet shop.

"Well there's a pretty clear pattern here," sighed Blossom.

"Why food?" asked Buttercup.

"Because they are obsessive over anything they know they shouldn't have too much of. It's like they have this ability to take anything good or fun and they twist it into something gross and obscene. I do have an idea though, come with me, we have to talk to the Mayor."

Early the next morning, all the bakers were given a call from the mayor's office telling them to deliver various baked goods to Fuzzy's cabin. The bakers complied, and by the time the boys woke up at mid-morning, they found their stolen home surrounded by éclairs and loaves of sweetened bread, chocolate croissants and frosted and iced doughnuts.

"Why has this happened for us?" asked Butch.

"Yeah I don't get it?" whined Boomer.

Brick however, was unperturbed, and grinned, folding his arms, "Isn't it obvious, they've obviously learnt to finally respect us! We're practically gods now! Dig in guys!"

By lunch time, the boys were sent dozens of pizza's and ice cream, all free of charge of course.

The boys flew out to Townsville that afternoon, finding that they were flying a lot lower and slower than usual but, for some reason, they couldn't make themselves get any higher or any faster.

All afternoon everyone let them do exactly as they wanted. They even went as far as too offer them food! Some of the boys found they couldn't be bothered to keep trying to blow stuff up and instead decided to sit quietly and to just enjoy huge bags of buttered popcorn, and to watch a movie, or two, instead.

When night began to fall, the boys were too tired to go home, so they were given a free ride from some kindly cab drivers to a local hotel, where they were given free room service all night and all of the next day.

While this was happening, the girls went to Fuzzy's cabin to take the poor creature to hospital. As they dropped him off Bubbles giggled, "have you seen the boys? I think our plan is working!"

The girls laughed all the way back home.

After a week of indulgence, the boys lay in the cabin, groaning with pains. All of them were doubled in size and weight. Like balls of flesh with clothes stretched unattractively over them, the boys found that they couldn't even move any more for fear of injuring themselves under their own heaviness. In fact in the last three days none of them had even been able to leave the house, for even if they could move, they could no longer fit through the door and flying through the roof was completely impossible by that point.

"This sucks!" bit out Brick, "we can't fly, can't walk...this is all your fault Boomer!"

"Uhh...but that last pie was so nice," whimpered the blond not even defending himself from Brick's ridiculous accusation.

Suddenly HIM appeared in his devilish hell-fires and smoke. "Helllooooo boys...ah...wait...what happened to you guys?"

"Jerk chicken and pot roasts is what happened to us!" shrieked Brick, "what do you want?"

HIM ignored Bricks rude retort (he'd get him back later) and instead rubbed a claw on his chin. "Well I waaaas going to have you fight the Powerpuff Girls as I haaad noticed a lot of good and sweet things were happening, with no evil to balance it out."

"We've not been able to do much bad stuff," said Boomer morosely, before hoping to redeem himself in his father/mother's eyes by saying, "But we have some sweeties if you want some."

Butch, with heroic effort, managed to roll onto his side, revealing sweaty crushed candies from under his belly.

HIM recoiled from the sight (he was evil, not gross), "No thanks," he muttered, and as the boys began to fight over the sugary remains, an evil plan began to form in HIM's mind...

Back at the Utonium household the girls too were thinking of the boys.

"I bet they're so fat now, they can't even move!"chortled Buttercup.

"It would explain why we haven't heard anything from them in the last few days," smiled Blossom, "but we should go check on them soon. Losing their powers because they were too greedy is a good punishment, but they cannot stay that way and they'll need help losing  
the weight."

The fact that they would have to help the boys didn't dampen Buttercups mood, in fact it improved it. "It'll be awesome, we'll make them work so hard they'll never behave that way ever again!" she laughed, imagining the boys having to do push-ups and marathons and eating all vegetables under her command.

"It serves them right," sneered Bubbles, "for being greedy piggies." The girls began to laugh again when suddenly the nose on their clown phone began to beep, signalling an emergency in Townsville.

"Let's go!" barked Blossom and in a heartbeat the girls had shot through the ceiling.

The boys were all running for the doughnut.

"It's mine you jerk," Brick thumped Boomer in the stomach, causing the child to fall. In retaliation he, somewhat unfairly, chose the grip Butch's ankle, sending him crashing down into a few buildings. Below them, people, now miniscule compared to the boys, ran shrieking in terror.

Brick grabbed the doughnut with a triumphant grin, but that grin soon faded as he quickly discovered the doughnut was made of wood and plastic.

"It's just some stupid fake thing!" he cried angrily, his voice now so loud that several people fell to their knees in shock and agony, and a thousand birds from miles around flew up in the sky with startled caws. The doughnut had simply been part of a large billboard advertising Kreme Doughnuts.

The boys all began to whine and argue amongst themselves, feeling hungry and irritable. As they rough-housed, they smashed into even more buildings causing yet more mayhem and misery.

The Powerpuff girls arrived to find the boys had grown super-sized and that half of Townsville had been destroyed through their clumsiness.

"What happened to them?" cried Blossom.

Buttercup rounded onto her sisters and demanded, "alright, which one of you two saps started kissing those boys?"

Blossom began to 'eww' but Bubbles blushed and replied hastily, "ok, I kissed Boomer a couple of times, but it was ages ago!" She blushed harder to see her sisters staring at her with a mix of shock and awe.

Buttercup was the first to snap out of it, "well your boyfriend and his numbskull brothers are destroying the town!"

"It's not my fault, I didn't kiss them all!"

"Maybe it's a side effect of all the food they ate," mused Blossom, "but it should have only made them gain weight, not get taller as well."

"Well whatever the reason we need to stop 'em, it's pounding time!" Buttercup flew after the boys, shortly followed by her sisters.

She flew towards Butch, throwing her whole body into a vicious punch into his side...unfortunately for her all that happened was her getting thrown back out of the body; Butch, like his brothers, was now so chubby and gigantic that her punch hadn't harmed him in any way. Now he was like a round ball of walking, talking rubber.

The girls tried punching and kicking, but they just bounced off, the boys didn't even notice them. Then they tried lifting the boys up so that they could throw them onto the earth. They couldn't lift a boy each, so all three just barely managed to lift Brick just far enough off the ground so that they could drop him and it would hurt.

"You guys suck!" he complained as they strained to lift him, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I could be eating right now!"

At once the girls dropped him, but instead of him crashing into the ground and making a nice hole, instead he bounced off the ground and smacked into them.  
The boys guffawed at Bricks plight as, after he finished bouncing, he was rolling around hopelessly unable to get up.

"Oh this is useless!" cried Buttercup in frustration.

"Don't lose hope," said Blossom, "I have an idea. Follow me!"

Minutes later, the boys heard the girls calling them. Spinning around awkwardly, they saw Blossom holding the biggest tub of Ted and Terry's ice-cream they had ever seen, Bubbles holding a trolley full of French fries and burgers and Buttercup had a string of ring doughnuts all up her arms and legs.

"Catch us if you can!" cried Bubbles and the girls flew away giggling.

"AFTER THEM!" shrieked Brick and the boys began to bumble after the girls, following them into the sea. The girls could fly and so remained dry, but the boys, as they all got further out, had to swim instead. It was difficult for them, as they were unable to properly use their arms and their bodies were so heavy, but the boys hadn't had a meal in some hours (being so large no food was satisfying them) and so they were prepared to do whatever they had to in order to get what the girls were offering.

The girls flew around in wide circles before finally landing on Monster Island and running into the heavy jungle. Hiding in the trees they saw the boy coming out of the water, looking exhausted. Their clothes were dragging slightly, and they already looked a little smaller and a little slimmer.

"It's working," whispered Bubbles excitedly.

"Good, well that was just a warm up, let's get them really going now!" Blossom looked at Buttercup, "go get the monsters on this Island as riled up as possible."

"No problem-o!"

"Bubbles, you and I need to split the boys up."

Butch waddled onto the sandy beach and collapsed next to his other brothers.

"Why did Him make us so big!" He sighed and coughed, unused to talking.

"It was meant to make us stronger," said Brick, "you saw how mad he got when he saw all the pounds we'd put on."

"But now it's even harder to move!" wailed Boomer.

A ferocious roar screamed out of the jungle, making the boys struggle to sit up.

"Oh man what now?" Bit out Brick, "Boomer why'd you have to shriek like that, now you've woken something up!"

Two bolts of light, one blue and one red, shot out of the undergrowth and began punching and kicking boys.

"Damn-it I want my fries!"

Blossom laughed heartily, "too bad Brick, not today! You're on a diet!" She began moving further into the forest, slowly breaking him away from Boomer and Butch. At the same time, a large monster with several rows of teeth and long ginger fur suddenly broke out of the jungle roaring in anger and pain; it had been sleeping peacefully until Buttercup suddenly punched it in the face and flew away. It looked over at the Boys and spotting Butch decided that he had been the one to attack it earlier (the monster had only vaguely seen the black of Buttercup's hair and her green outfit) and so grabbing the squeaking boy began to throttle him mercilessly.

Bubbles and Boomer battled clumsily before Boomer finally bent over and began to rub his knees. "Can't we take a break?" he sighed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. His clothes were even looser and he had shrunk a little more. Bubbles smiled evilly and responded, "looks like you could do with a cool off." She then grabbed Boomer by the scruff of his t-shirt and flung him into the sea at full force, making him flail before swimming back to the shore line.

"This is all for your own good!" She called out to him.

Back in the jungle, Buttercup flew up to Blossom and said breathlessly, "I've made just about every monster here seriously mad."

"Time to go," responded Blossom, and the two girls flew away leaving Brick behind shouting insults and not noticing the irate monsters sneaking up behind him...

The girls found Bubbles standing on the beach watching an exhausted Boomer wrestling a giant squid he had somehow angered. The girls gave each other a thumbs-up before flying back home.

They left the boys on Monster Island until very late that evening. When they arrived back on the Island, they found Boomer, at his normal sized, looking bruised and sore and buried deep in the sandy beach. Bubbles felt a little guilty for how damaged he was, and so agreed to be the one to carry him all the way home. They found Butch, also normal sized, collapsed on a pile of broken and exhausted monsters inside the jungle. Buttercup was secretly quite proud of his achievement, he had held his own against a bunch of monsters whilst seriously over-weight, and took him home following after her fair haired sister.

Finally, Blossom, after looking for some time, found a conscious (and seriously angry) Brick hanging by his underwear off a branch on the top a massive tree. Putting on her smuggest facial expression, Blossom crossed her arms and said, "well, well, well, not so nice when you're the one getting thrown around and left in high places is it?"

Brick scowled but said nothing, instead folding his arms like her and looking petulant.

"If you promise to be good and not to binge anymore, I'll take you home."

"I don't care!" he cried, "no, I will NEVER be good! And I'll binge on all the foods I want! You can't stop me!"

Suddenly the area turned a misty red and the strange sounds of hell began to hum in the atmosphere.

"Oh no," Brick whimpered.

"OH YEEEEES!" a high-pitched voice replied. HIM stood taller than normal behind the tree, leering as usual. He plucked Brick off the branch (saving the boy the last of his dignity as he was about to fall off, leaving his pants behind) and stared at him. While he was still grinning, it suddenly made both Brick and Blossom feel slightly terrified being so closely analysed by such a being.

"I don't like my boys being unable to actually fight," said HIM in his strange sing-song voice after a moments silence, "after aaalllll, if you can't fight then what good are you?!I hope this little foray has taught you a lesssooon."

Brick gulped and nodded, "it has, no more binge eating."

And with that HIM faded away into a swirling pool of demonic strangeness that seemed to collapse into itself, taking his young son with him.

Blossom shuddered and flew home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aha, and so Townsville will no longer be plagued by the boys and their voracious appetites! Once again the day is saved thanks to...

Him-

The Island Monsters-

And-

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"


End file.
